Flower and the Rabbit
by 12RyuGorgon12
Summary: While Lavi, Allen, and Kanda are on a mission, they find a girl with innocence. She has wings and magic daggers. Lavi starts to fall for the innocent girl, and she falls for him. But what happens when when the war is going to come to an end, and him and Bookman have to leave? Sorry that the summary sucks. May seem boring at first, but I promise it will get better. R R PS LavixOC


A flower stands in the rain

It cries in the night with pain

A speck of light touches its skin

Finally, it is whole again

A tree fairy mourns in the night

Everyone chops it down and causes it fright

A bunny appears and cuddles in

It finally feels loved once again.

Lavi sat reading a book with different poems and prose from history. Bored of reading, he looked up at Bookman who was writing in his log about the previous mission.

"Hey Panda, I'm going to head out and get something to eat. Later," Lavi said turning around only to feel Bookman's foot in the side of his head.

"Stop calling me Panda you fool!" Bookman yelled into his face. He went and sat back down. Lavi left out the room to go to the cafeteria. Walking, he didn't notice Lenalee walking behind him.

"Hey Lavi, Komui has a mission for you," Lenalee said. But Lavi still kept walking. She tapped him and he jumped.

"What's the matter, are you ok?" Lenalee asked concerned. Lavi shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?" He asked playing it off.

"Well Komui has a mission for you, so meet him in his office, now." Lenalee said walking off. Lavi sighed, guessing that lunch would have to wait.

KOMUI'S OFFICE

Lavi walked into the room seeing Kanda and Allen sitting on the couch annoyed. Komui of course was drinking coffee.

"Oh good, you're here. Now, you three have a mission in Scotland. They say that in the forest of a town called Perth, people that go in catch a sickness that causes your skin to turn to crystals or metal. Many of the women in that town that are pregnant disappear. Those say they were last seen near the forest. Only one woman came back, but she became mentally insane. Well, you need to go investigate. You leave in about half an hour. Bye!" Komui said. Kanda just "t'ch" and Allen sat there in thought.

"That just sounds completely weird." Allen said getting up. Kanda stormed out of the room.

"Your skin turns to metal or crystals. That is creepy. Well, let's get packing." Lavi said, and went to pack.

On the Train

"Man I'm starving! I haven't even eaten since we had breakfast." Lavi said to Allen.

"Me neither, I'm going to go eat." Allen said walking out. Kanda sat there looking out the window. Lavi decided to look out too, since he had nothing else to do.

"Hey usagi," Kanda said. This was the first time Kanda actually said something to Kanda that wasn't a threat or an insult.

"What is it Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked teasingly. Suddenly Mugen appeared two inches from his face.

"Don't call me Yuu baka usagi!" Kanda said putting away Mugen.

"Well, what is it Kanda?" Lavi said.

"I don't care, but Lenalee asked what was wrong with you. You had something on your mind she said," Kanda replied.

"Well, it's-" Lavi said before Kanda cut him off.

"I don't care what it is, so don't tell me." Kanda said. Lavi sighed, and shut his eyes. Listening to the train move, he faintly heard a scream. He opened his eyes, and saw himself in the woods.

Lavi's POV

_This must be a dream _he thought to himself. Walking around, he saw an opening of the woods, and the moon shining brightly. Suddenly, a girl appeared. She had the wings like a fairy, dark blue curly hair, a white strapless dress, and weird ears. She walked towards me, and touched my face. She was pretty cute. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was confused but hugged her back. When she let go, I saw her face again. This time it was full of fear. She screamed and screamed backing away from me. Scars started appearing on her skin, and when I walked forward to help her, she burst into flames. I screamed and backed up. I started to run, and run. I wanted to go back and try to help her, but I couldn't. My feet were carrying me somewhere. I stopped running. Catching my breath, I looked up, only to see her face. It was covered in blood, fire and burns. She screamed into my face. That's when I looked around and I was back on the train.

"You ok Lavi? You look like you had a bad dream." Allen said and asked. What was that?

"I'm fine," I said finally able to breathe again. Who was that? Oh, well, it was a dream.

"Master Allen, Master Lavi, Master Kanda, we about to get off the train." The finder Devin told us. Well, here we come Scotland.


End file.
